minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Null on the Xbox 360
NOTE - THESE SIGHTINGS ARE EXTREMELY RARE. IT ONLY HAPPENED BECAUSE JONO CAME IN CONTACT WITH NULL Disclaimer: This is Fake and not to be taken Seriously. YouTuber "JonoWarrior K" had experienced something that is NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE. If you have heard of him, you may know him as Brizie Bri D. Speed made three videos about him. That were too nasty and mean. The reason some people dislike Jono, because they think he'd lied. Trouble is, he didn't. He was innocent. He had seen, the null. On the Xbox 360. He has a long story explaining this event, and a I'll like to share it with you. 10/7/14 "It was, my brother's PeterTigger's birthday. All the cousins were here and it was a lovely day playing around outside. When the sun started to touch the horizon, we decided to play Minecraft on the Xbox after we cut the cake. Four people were playing Steveo Z, JohnnyThunder, StephPup and I. But we had three controllers, so we had turns playing the game.PeterTigger and TTSolfPaws were playing in a room. We created a new survival peaceful world. JohnnyThunder wanted to name the world simply "survival" but with all the tiredness from running around, he made a typo and called it "Sivival" instead. We had a nice laugh and loaded up the new world to play. We all spawned, in a beautiful jungle biome and we quickly went into action to cut down some wood. We collected supplies for one full minecraft day. When we had the correct tools for mining, JohnnyThunder and I decided to find a nice cave while StephPup and Steveo Z hunted for more items. Soon, we found a deep trench. Zigzagging towards a vast crystal clear ocean. JohnnyThunder and I didn't stop to look at the awe around us, we made a ladder down into the deep trench. After a full night of mining, we only struck coal and iron. So, we thought about checking out the other side of the trench, we were too curious. JohnnyThunder and I rebuilt the ladder on the other side of the trench and hopped into the sunlight. It was, very nice looking around. When I saw something, bizarre and out of place. It was a cliff face. It was a shape of a minecraft character and with the dark black shadow inside. It made look like Null in some thought. I call StephPup and Steveo Z about it and they were panicking. Then I realised that the cave had an extra block on top of its, what it seems like, a head. I thought it was THE most weirdest seed ever. And we continued working. Back then, we never realised that Null was staring at us in that cave the WHOLE time. I took a screenshot and never released Null was there. It's disrupting I know. We dismissed the cave and JohnnyThunder and I went to meet up with the cousins. We decided to build a big house all together. So, we all went on a long journey and found the most peaceful spot in the whole map. It was a hilly pain, with a untouched village on its west side and behind that was the jungle we came out from. On the east was sandy desert, North was a lush green forest with wolfs on the prowl. And towards the east is a river cutting through mountain ranges and towards the sea. First thing we did was, rob the villagers. We smashed into the cabins with no mercy, we killed them and stole their processions. Everyone had fun doing that, especially JohnnyThunder. We all stole all their wood supplies and had look inside chests, make some trades and that. We started to build the house on the second minecraft day, we built non stop to the piont we got bored. Steveo Z decsided to tame a wolf in the woods at the North of the house and named it "Dooley" named after one of my crushes........ We made jokes about it to the piont we named Dooley "Leo Dooley". I still remember the laugh we had when we were coming up with a name. But, all of that went down hill. On the fifth Minecraft day, we reached the point where we needed more wood. So, we got JohnnyThunder to collect some more from the woods again.... He stopped, he yelled. He yelled out, that name; the name that now haunts me in my dreams. NULL. As soon as he said that I simply asked " What?". Johnny ran up to the screen a pointed to it. There it was,it was starting straight at him from the border line of the woods. It looked like it just come out of the bushes. Null had appeared to us for the first time. There were "oh my gods and screaming" All I did was sprint and get my IPad again. With no time to waste, I took a photo.... That picture freaks me out every time i see it. Even today I feel uncomfortable. When I captured it on tape. JohnnyThunder straight away turned off the Xbox. "What are you doing" I said. "Enough, no more Minecraft. Your scaring Zoe" I was bummed, I wanted to rush Null and watch the game crash. But, I never realised that this was a controled accident.... Category:Supernatural Category:Sightings Category:Entity 303 Category:Short Pastas